Hurry Up
Hurry Up is a song by Pure☆Nations featured in the anime Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. This song is also the 3rd ending theme. 'Lyrics' Color Coded * - Haruno * - Mayuri * - Reina * - Shiori * - Angela * - Chieri * - Paola * - Cacao * - Kirara * - Freja * - Sonata * - Megumi * - Hanami 'Short Version' Rōmaji= ( ) |-| Kanji= (Woo) (Yeah-eh) (Dududu-dududu-dabida) なんて日々は過ぎ去ったって 近いなるだから 何はより綺麗も あなたでいる Hey boy 興奮と幸いと 笑うなれ　終わりまで 気づいてくあちこちね いつも頑張れ 彼は誰も？あの少年よ 私に言えて 思うって　新になれ 今から 別に　心はどっきりね 別に　君は静かになって いつもつまづく 彼の肌は光るそう 彼に愛したい いやだから「いつでも」 Tok tok tok tok もう 歌うよ everyday Hurry Up oh boy な・な・な・な・な・な おお　私に見てるください な・な・な・な・な・な 真実な気持ちに見たよ |-| English Translation= Why the days go so fast? Because I want to become closer More words to say There you are, hey boy With excitement and happiness Laugh until the end You notice from here and there Always go for it Who is he? He is that boy Talk to me Think and become fresh From now It's not like my heart is pounding In particular, you become calm Always mumbling His skin is so bright I want to fall in love with him But I dont like it (anytime) Tok tok tok tok now Let's sing everyday Hurry Up oh boy Na na na na na na Oh please look at me Na na na na na na Show me your true feelings 'Full Version' Rōmaji= ( ) ( ) ( ) |-| Kanji= (Woo) (Yeah-eh) (Dududu-dududu-dabida) なんて日々は過ぎ去ったって 近いなるだから 何はより綺麗も あなたでいる Hey boy 興奮と幸いと 笑うなれ　終わりまで 気づいてくあちこちね いつも頑張れ 彼は誰も？あの少年よ 私に言えて 思うって　新になれ 今から 別に　心はどっきりね 別に　君は静かになって いつもつまづく 彼の肌は光るそう 彼に愛したい いやだから「いつでも」 Tok tok tok tok もう 歌うよ everyday Hurry Up oh boy な・な・な・な・な・な おお　私に見てるください な・な・な・な・な・な 真実な気持ちに見たよ Tik-tok 時間は行こうよ Stop! Don't keep down でもあれこれ　叫びたいoh yeah 君は悲しくしないもう一度 Hurry up it's too late 興奮と楽しさで 知りたいね私だけ 一日の楽しさで 作れゆっくりね 諦めないって　やりたい 準備はいいんだ ずっともやもや　君が来た 教えて 別に　心はどっきりね 別に　君は静かになって いつもつまづく 彼の肌は光るそう 彼に愛したい いやだから「いつでも」 Tok tok tok tok もう 歌うよ everyday Hurry Up oh boy Hurry Up yo! 今から　母の地球は吹ける　羽のような Hurry Up yo! その青い惑星は早く吹ける今も 別に　心はどっきりね 別に　君は静かになって いつもつまづく 彼の肌は光るそう 彼に愛したい いやだから「いつでも」 Tok tok tok tok もう 歌うよ everyday Hurry Up oh boy な・な・な・な・な・な おお　私に見てるください な・な・な・な・な・な 真実な気持ちに見たよ |-| English Translation= Why the days go so fast? Because I want to become closer More words to say There you are, hey boy With excitement and happiness Laugh until the end You notice from here and there Always go for it Who is he? He is that boy Talk to me Think and become fresh From now It's not like my heart is pounding In particular, you become calm Always mumbling His skin is so bright I want to fall in love with him But I dont like it (anytime) Tok tok tok tok now Let's sing everyday Hurry Up oh boy Na na na na na na Oh please look at me Na na na na na na Show me your true feelings Tik-tok the time goes Stop! Don't keep down Between this and that, scream oh yeah You will never be sad again Hurry up, hurry up it's too late With excitement and joy Only I could know it By the joy of everyday life Make it slowly Category:Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers Songs Category:Songs with Color Coded lyrics